


Discovery

by ChloeWayhaught87



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Protective Nicole Haught, Violence, Werewolf Nicole Haught, Werewolf Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWayhaught87/pseuds/ChloeWayhaught87
Summary: (Sequel to Together Again) Waverly is curious and she follows Nicole, but her curiosity leads her into a pack of wolves.Is this the End?





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone, I hope you will enjoy this sequel to 'Together Again'
> 
> Thanks for reading.

Nicole never could find the time to tell Waverly she was a werewolf, first she had to go back in the city to finalize her transfer back to Purgatory and take up her role as the deputy of the small town again with Nedley as the Sheriff, Nicole was happy to be back home in Purgatory because the big city left little freedom to unleash her inner wolf.

Wynonna was still unhappy with Nicole of course, still angry she had packed up her bags and walked away without fighting harder for Waverly, Waverly understood though after Nedley explained to her about what Nicole had become after she vanished, Nicole was far angrier and close to the edge.

Nedley had to drive Nicole to the hospital a number of times after a chase that usually ended with Nicole throwing herself at the suspects and ended up getting shot or stabbed, Nicole was close to death so many times, Waverly was glad that Nicole had left but now she was back and everything was pack to normal again… well almost.

Nicole had been more secretive recently and her secrecy surrounded the scar in the shape of a wolf bite on her leg, Waverly often asked but Nicole just replied that it was an animal attack and not important, but Waverly knew better than that so one night… Nicole went for a walk and Waverly followed her.

15 minutes after walking into the woods, Waverly found herself lost in the deepest part of the woods, she could hear the rustling of leaves around her being trampled into the ground and a growl rippling for the bushed.

Waverly gulped “Nicole” she called softly hoping it was Nicole playing a prank on her.

It was in a flash that the wolves surrounded her, Waverly was panting as her heartrate sped up, the wolves herding her backwards until she was pinned to the tree, Waverly began wishing she brought her shotgun with her but she didn’t see the need to bring it, one question though remained in her mind… where was Nicole?

The wolves barked and howled as they circled her, each one just sizing her up and ready to make the kill and she could do nothing but close her eyes in preparation of her inevitable end, it was just dumb luck that she would come back, get engaged only to end up getting her throat ripped out by a pack of wolves that were surrounding her.

The Dark Wolf arched low and ready to pounce, Waverly whimpered as she pressed herself harder to the tree but then something happened she did not see coming, the Dark Wolf which was probably the alpha launched itself at her but soon it was hit hard by a wolf that was white as snow with a red streak down the spine of its back,

Waverly could only watch in shock as this wolf positioned itself between her and the pack, its sharp canine fangs bared threatening as it glared at the pack, soon with a howl the frenzy began, Waverly took cover behind the tree as the pack set upon the snow-white wolf with the red streak down it’s spin.

Howling echoed throughout the woods as Waverly watched as the pack fell to the snow-white wolf’s ferocity, sinking its fangs into a wolfs neck and tossing it across into the nearest tree like a rag doll.

Howling and yelping in pain the snow-white wolf with the red streak was hurt, a wolf had managed to get on its back and sunk its fangs into its back, the heroic wolf though managed to roll and kick it off before pouncing on top of it, Waverly watched as it tore the two attacking wolf’s throats out.

A twig snapping nearby caught Waverly’s attention and she turned to find the Alpha approaching, growling at her as it arched low and readied to pounce, the protective wolf though saw what was about to happens and it pounced onto the Alpha, Waverly could only watch as the protective wolf and the alpha battled violently.

The 2 wolves battled violently, biting and clawing one another as Waverly watched in confusion, soon though the alpha had the snow-white wolf pinned and howled in victory, the protective wolf whimpered as it looked at Waverly.

Waverly looked into the eyes of the wolf and it clicked, she saw it in the wolf’s eyes… Nicole

The Alpha bared its fangs ready for the kill, Waverly saw it coming and she reacted “NO!” she screamed as she launched herself at the wolves and she tackled the alpha wolf off Nicole’s wolf form, Nicole’s wolf form got back onto her paws just as Waverly screamed in agony.

Rage ran through Nicole and she launched herself at the alpha that was biting into Waverly’s thigh, Nicole’s wolf form attacked the alpha violently with a rage that surprised the Alpha and soon Nicole’s wolf form stood victorious as she tore the alpha’s head from its body.

Waverly whimpered in pain as she lay on the ground, Nicole’s wolf form made it’s way closer slowly with it’s head lowered, eyes full of sadness as it whimpered, Waverly smiled and she shook her head “Hey, I’m fine” she said “It’s not your fault” she reached out and motioned for the wolf to come closer.

Nicole’s wolf hesitated and Waverly intensified her stare and motioned for Nicole’s Wolf to come closer “Come here” she said firmly.

Nicole’s wolf slowly moved closer and it lowered itself to it’s side with it’s head resting on Waverly’s uninjured thigh, Waverly’s fingers running though its fur but the wolf whimpered and raised its paw to cover its face, Waverly knew that Nicole was ashamed of her wolf side and how Waverly had seen it.

Leaning down Waverly planted a kiss behind Nicole’s wolf’s ear before whispering “I will always love you” she whispered before pulling out her cell to call Wynonna.

Wynonna arrived in the pick up with peacemaker, seeing Waverly laying there with the wolf made her protective instincts kick in and she raised the gun “Waverly!” she cried, Waverly looked up and saw Wynonna aiming peacemaker “No… Nonna don’t!!!” she screamed but it was too late.

Wynonna pulled the trigger, Nicole’s wolf though managed to move but it wasn’t fast enough and she got clipped, she let out a loud painful yelp of pain and was laying on the floor whimpering, Wynonna pulled the hammer back on peacemaker and went to shoot the wounded wolf but Waverly tackled her to the ground and knocked peacemaker from her hand “I said don’t!!!” Waverly screamed terrified as she moved to the wolf’s side “Oh god… baby” she whimpered in tears.

Wynonna looked in horror… the wolf was gone and in its places was a naked Nicole; laying unconscious on the ground with a bite in her side and with a bullet wound in her thigh.

Nicole was lucky she moved, and the bullet just pierced her… if she hadn’t moved that Wynonna would have killed her.

Well now Nicole had a lot of explaining to do.

If she survives.

**Author's Note:**

> Coming soon: Injured by Wynonna and Peacemaker leads to a serious question, is Nicole going to die?


End file.
